


Wallpaper Mcshep in Paris

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, McShep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where mcshep met in a bar when they are students in Paris. </p><p>John at the Sorbonne and Rodney at the astrophysic institute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpaper Mcshep in Paris

AU where mcshep met in a bar at paris when they are students in Paris.

John at the Sorbonne and Rodney at the astrophysic institute Clic to see in large size <http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/4701/8y6n.jpg>  
[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/06_zpse5b9f9e2.jpg.html)


End file.
